


chocolate

by cantaloupe



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Extreme, M/M, kirito is on top, so nothing to really tag here, uh there's sexy times but again it's not very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantaloupe/pseuds/cantaloupe
Summary: Tomorrow is Valentine's Day.School AU of the first half of Alicization.





	1. sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> i thank [day6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Fuxxs91F8Y) for inspiring me

Kirito scrapes against the bottom of the bowl with a metal whisk, digging up pockets of flour and cocoa powder, beating dry ingredients into sticky batter. His elbow clicks, his arm flexes, his forearm pushes his hand into bottom-heavy circles. He imagines slinging fast balls past his fingertips with each turn of the whisk, miles per hour whizzing through the low nineties, clocking in his hundredth pitch out of an unknown limit. 

Kirito snorts. He would have been to Koshien if he could pitch like that. He pours the batter into a square tin greased with butter. Bubbles pop, leaving behind glossy wells that even out as Kirito lifts the pan and drops it back onto the countertop. He sends the whole ensemble into the oven, where it will grow warm for twenty five to thirty minutes and swell to twice its size as the baking powder inside evolves into carbon dioxide.

Twenty-five minutes to spare. Kirito’s pointer finger swipes against the bottom of the emptied bowl. Sweet residue rolls onto the side of his finger and he brings it up to his lips. Kirito thinks about other hands joining him in cleaning, other lips tasting, green eyes under blond eyelashes, pink cheeks and sugar smiles. 

Come March, they won’t be able to see each other just by grace of their proximity. Eighteen years of three houses and three neighbors will come to a close. Alice is going to be entering Tokyo University. Kirito will be attending a less prestigious institution, though he’ll still be moving away from home. Eugeo? 

They haven’t really talked about it.

In any case, this will be last opportunity Kirito has to confess. He’s been holding the words close to his heart since middle school. That’s when he realized their fights over Alice weren’t actually about her—not on his part, anyway. He was trying to divert his attention onto soft hands and thin fingers and away from rough palms with thick calluses. One hand is easier to hold. The other hand he wants to hold. He has since consolidated these truths in a realization that has had him thinking about Eugeo for the past five years. 

He’s thought about spring mornings when school is just starting, a series of knocks at his bedroom door, the prelude to steps into his room and a hand firm on his shoulder, shaking, entreaties falling on deaf ears until he wakes. “Come on Kirito, we have school.” is said, and Kirito rolls over to find Eugeo standing over his bed, a furrow in his eyebrows and a pout at his lips. “Just five more minutes?” “No. We’re already late as it is.” Kirito continues to indulge in lethargy. Eugeo scoops him up into his arms and drops him onto the floor. “What would you do without me,” Eugeo sighs. He’d be without back pain, for sure, but Eugeo does have a point. 

Summer is baseball season. Streaks of sweat run under billed caps and striped uniforms, undershirts stick to joints and creases. Kirito flies a pitch, Eugeo catches, and between them is a conversation spoken through hands and punctuated with strikes. Baseballs punch into the fold of Eugeo’s glove and thump like the blood in Kirito’s ears. Both are beating in tandem. In the locker room, Kirito follows the hem of Eugeo’s undershirt as it peels away from his stomach, rises over his chest, and slips down his arms. He looks elsewhere when Eugeo’s eyes meet his, half-lidded underneath damp bangs. In the same way that the sun burns come noon, Kirito’s ears grow warm.

Summer eases into fall, and the lingering heat of August colors the leaves hues of fire. They walk by the park and Kirito remembers the years when their problems were no deeper than the sandbox. “Hey, why don’t we stop here for a bit?”

“Sure?” Eugeo slows to a stop, a hand on his bag strap, “But we have to get home soon for dinner—”

Kirito takes his hand and tugs him over to the swings, “Take a seat.”    
  
“Uh, okay?” Eugeo sits down. 

“Ready?”

“R-ready for what?” 

Kirito laughs, pushing Eugeo forward, “What else did you think I was gonna do?”

Eugeo grabs the swing chains, “What are you doing?! How old are we again?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m like, twelve?” Kirito pushes Eugeo again. He thinks it’s funny how flustered Eugeo gets over small stuff like this. 

“Well,” Eugeo swings forward and back, passing Kirito, “I’m not!”

“C’mon Eugeo, relax for a sec! Swings never hurt anybody,” Kirito walks over to another swing and drops into the seat, kicking forward, “unless, of course, you’re chicken.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eugeo arcs higher.

Kirito matches him, “I mean that whoever lands the farthest wins! The loser has to buy the other bread tomorrow!” 

“That’s ridiculous!”   
  
“ _ Maybe it is! _ ” Kirito laughs, “So what?” 

Eugeo frowns. 

Kirito wiggles his eyebrows at him, “Are you giving up? Haven’t changed from the sad little boy who used to cry when Alice and I did this?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Eugeo turns his head towards him. Blush has made its home on his face, settled across his cheeks in a red that agrees with the surrounding autumn. The look deserves an appreciative hum and Kirito gives it. 

“Okay, then I’m going first.” His height peaks, Kirito throws himself off, he’s weightless until the ground hits his feet. Heels stinging, he turns around, “And what about you?”

Eugeo presses his knees together and stares at his lap.

Kirito laughs, affection warming his smile, “You’re such a baby.”

“I am not! I am not a  _ baby!” _ Eugeo’s voice cracks. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

“Ugh!” Eugeo pushes himself off and screams, slamming onto both feet. He remains half-crouched, clenching his jaw as a whine hisses between his teeth.

“Oh look,” Kirito snorts, “you got farther than me.” A few inches separate them. 

Eugeo straightens up, “You did that on purpose.”

“Did what on purpose?” He comes over to Eugeo’s side. Eugeo isn’t paying attention to him, so it’s the perfect time for a surprise. 

“You know,” Eugeo turns his head and his face meets Kirito’s lips.

Kirito kisses his cheek, “In any case, looks like I owe you bread tomorrow.” He adds in a peace-sign and a smile for flavor. 

_ “You!” _ Wide-eyed, Eugeo punches Kirito in the shoulder. Spicy. Kirito laughs, though his arm aches.

Winter blows in, stripping the trees bare. The convenience store doors chime as they exit with meat buns in hand, wrapped in paper. 

“So hungry—” Kirito crumples the paper as he bites into fluff, chewing open-mouthed as he breathes out steam, the inside of his mouth burning. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself like that,” Eugeo reaches out and takes Kirito’s bun.

“Hey! I wasn’t done with that!” Who cares if he was burning his mouth, he’s hungry and deserves food now! Kirito turns to wrestle Eugeo for his bun, separated by an elbow to the chest. 

_ “Here! _ Stop fighting me, I’m trying to give you mine!” Eugeo pushes against his face with the back of his hand, presenting his own bun. 

Kirito grabs it and stuffs one of the already split halves into his mouth, chewing without discomfort. “Mm, tasty.” 

“What do we say?” Eugeo looks over at Kirito.

“What do what huh?” Kirito swallows. Is he supposed to say something? 

“You know, I hate it when people forget their  _ manners—”  _ Eugeo pinches Kirito’s cheek between his fingers and pulls. 

Kirito whines at the pain,  _ “Thank yew.” _

Warmth eases the crumple in Eugeo’s eyebrows, a smile coming to his lips, “Good boy.” He pets Kirito’s head. 

Kirito pouts. His cheek stings. 

Four seasons. Twenty seasons in five years. The oven timer beeps and Kirito shoves on oven mitts, lifts the tin out and onto the counter. The crust of the brownies sheens under the kitchen lights. 

He’s known for twenty seasons that he loves Eugeo, and only now, in the month before they graduate, will he finally confess. Kirito thinks it’s romantic timing—who wouldn’t want to be confessed to on Valentine’s Day, the most romantic day of the three hundred sixty-five day year? Who wouldn’t want to be confessed to while the air is thick with love and fragrant with drama, the time marked by rejections and acceptances? Ah, Eugeo will say, these brownies are delicious! They are delicious because you made them, Kirito, and overcome by emotion, Eugeo will take a knee and profess his love! And of course, Kirito will play the feisty minx, not-quite returning but not-quite rejecting Eugeo’s affections. In a fit of passion, Eugeo will kiss him! And then, he will be won over in entirety. 

Actually, Kirito picked Valentine’s Day because if Eugeo rejected him, they only have a month left anyway. He would just have to endure until graduation. He also made brownies in particular because they’re easy to make after practice, as well as easy to pass off as friendship chocolates. If he wanted to, he could just give them to Eugeo and not say anything at all last minute. 

Kirito waits until the brownies are cooled to cut them into squares. He packages three away in plastic, ties it up with a blue bow, then puts away the brownies in the fridge. 

Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. 

 

* * *

 

They’re walking to school side-by-side with Alice in the middle, the morning sun bright on a cloudless day. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t it? Are you two expecting gifts from a certain someone?” Alice looks at both of them.

Eugeo blinks, “A-ah, not really?”

“That pause is suspicious.” Kirito leans over, narrowing his eyes at Eugeo. Who is it? Alice? Tieze? Probably Alice, since they’ve been friends longer, but Tieze is a viable choice, too. First, she has an amiable personality, and second, Eugeo once mentioned he liked the color of her hair. 

“It’s not, I swear.” Eugeo raises his hands, blushing pink. 

Kirito doesn’t buy it. “Alice, my husband is cheating on me.” 

“You’ll have to divorce him.” Alice crosses her arms and nods, once. 

“But we just got married..!” Eugeo’s eyes water, “And what about the baby?”

Alice holds her arm out, “Don’t listen to him. You can’t trust men.” 

“You’re right.” Kirito sighs, pressing a hand to his stomach, “I’m going to be raising our child alone. If I stayed with you...you would end up tearing our family apart.” 

“That isn’t true!” Eugeo steps over and grabs Kirito by the hands, squeezing them between his, “I’ll break up with her. I’ll do anything to stay with you.” 

His hands are warm. Kirito can smell Eugeo’s morning shower on his hair, on his skin, “I-I can’t trust you. What if you hurt me again?” 

“I won’t—” Eugeo chokes on a scream as Alice comes from behind, stabbing him in the back with a pencil. He crumples to the ground at Kirito’s feet. 

Kirito drops to his knees and takes Eugeo into his arms, holding him close to his chest, “My husband! The father to our child! How could you..?” He looks up at Alice and wills tears to his eyes. 

“I had to, Kirito. Otherwise you would’ve been hurt again...and I can’t let that happen to you.” Alice flicks her pencil like she’s whipping blood off a sword, “I’ve already seen too much. War changed me.” 

Kirito lets Eugeo go. Eugeo thumps against the concrete with a faint groan. “Alice, I always knew that I should’ve married you over him…” Kirito rises to his feet and opens his arms, “...hold me!”

Eugeo’s phone buzzes. He takes it out and looks at the screen, “We’re going to be late.”

“Damn.” “Oh dear.” 

They run past the riverbank and up to the school gates. Baseball’s done them well—they haven’t broke sweat. Kirito stops in front of his shoe locker and opens it. In his peripherals, he catches as a slip of bright paper falls out of Eugeo’s locker while exchanging shoes. 

Eugeo picks up the letter, turning it over before tucking it away into his school bag. 

The three of them arrive to class. Books are set out on desks, bags are hung over the back of chairs, and attendance is taken. When lessons start, Kirito taps his pencil against his notebook as the teacher lectures.

Who was it? Who wrote Eugeo the letter? Who wrote him the letter, and what is the possibility of Eugeo reciprocating their feelings? His thoughts converge on Tieze again. It’s the most logical conclusion—Alice couldn’t have done it since she arrived at school the same time as them, and Tieze has shown the most interest in Eugeo on a consistent basis. What are the odds of Eugeo liking her back? She’s a nice girl, attractive, good at her studies and talented in her sport of choice. Her family is rich, too. Honestly, what is there not to like about her? She’s also a good match for Eugeo personality-wise. Kirito can see them quietly spending evenings together in a little house with two children.

Kirito clicks the graphite out of his pencil. Tieze is a girl, too, so that puts her confession in a more socially acceptable position than his. If she’s decided to be a romantic and wrote a request to meet Eugeo after school, then she’d also get in her confession before his, since Kirito can’t confess until baseball practice is over. To summarize, in all aspects she exceeds him, except in personal history. But, that doesn’t mean anything.

Eugeo  _ did _ hesitate earlier when asked if he expects chocolates from a  _ certain someone _ . It might as well be Tieze. Kirito’s odds of success are sinking to insubstantial levels. Perhaps he should give up while he still has his dignity left. Or, maybe he can be optimistic and consider that the letter could have been sent by someone else. It could be from someone that neither of them have ever seen before. But even a stranger might have better odds than he ever will, because he has no idea whether or not Eugeo is interested in boys. 

Well, either Kirito is bad at seeing it, or there’s simply no evidence that Eugeo likes guys. Eugeo isn’t explicit about preferences in general. Kirito has no intention of confessing for the sake of rejection itself. He should reconsider his position and—

_ “Kirito-kun _ , could you stop making those noises and solve the problem on the board?” The teacher clears his throat.

Kirito looks up. Calculus. He rises out of his seat and to the board, swiping out an answer with chalk. 

“Correct.” The teacher crosses his arms.

There are more important things to be thought of than calculus right now. Kirito narrows his eyes at the teacher and takes back his seat. A lifelong friendship depends on his decision today. He wants to confess. He does, but if things should go badly...

Lunch time. Eugeo move his chair over to Kirito’s desk, setting out his bento, “Geez, what were you thinking of in class today? You were clicking the entire time.”

“Just, graduation and stuff,” Kirito grabs a plastic-wrapped sandwich from his bag and pops it open, “we don’t have that much time left here.” He doesn’t meet Eugeo’s eyes.

Alice walks by and drops two individually packaged cupcakes on Kirito’s desk, “Here. Two friendship chocolates for my two idiots.” 

“Thanks mom. You’re not going to stay for lunch?” Kirito leans onto his hand, chewing bread. 

“I have more chocolates to give out. And before you ask, no, I don’t have a special chocolate for a special someone. I have to focus on my studies.” Alice waves herself off, then leaves. 

“How mature of her.” Eugeo feeds himself rice then leans down, taking the letter from earlier out from his bag. 

There it is. “What’s that?” Kirito asks, like he didn’t just spend a few hours thinking about it. 

“A letter,” Eugeo tears it open and removes the message inside. He snaps his wrist, straightening the paper, “says I have to meet someone after school?”

“Who?”  _ Who is it? _

“Doesn’t say,” Eugeo folds the paper and slips it back into the envelope, “funny how I can’t imagine anyone who’d actually fall in love with me, but here we are, with a love letter. I just don’t really understand what there is to like?” 

There’s so much to like! Kirito’s leg bounces and his fingers curl, a frown pursed on his lips, “It’s so depressing.”

“Hm? What is?” 

“That our beautiful boy Eugeo can’t see how cute he is.” 

“I’m not nearly as cute as our handsome Kirito over here,” Eugeo reaches over and brushes off a crumb on the side of Kirito’s mouth, “who still can’t eat his lunch properly.” 

Kirito flinches. Heat blooms under Eugeo’s touch and warms the rest of Kirito’s face. Kirito thinks it’s ridiculous how the unexpected has him choking on his own words, stuck wide-eyed and bright red. 

“Hm?” Eugeo smiles and it frustrates Kirito how it makes his heart hurt, “Does that silence mean you agree?” 

“I-I am handsome,” Kirito looks out the window and down at the baseball field, “but…”

“But?” Eugeo rests his chin in his hand.

“S-shut up!” Kirito punches Eugeo in the arm.

“I didn’t say anything—” Eugeo winces, “ow.”

“You were being smug!” Kirito huffs, crossing his arms. He could see it in Eugeo’s smile! His brilliant, radiant, time-stopping smile which had, for a moment, a hint of superiority! What gives him the right to act this way? 

“I,” Eugeo laughs, “I didn’t mean to be.”

“You’re laughing.” How insincere his Eugeo has become! The years have changed him from a sweet boy to...actually, Eugeo was still as precocious in their childhood. 

Eugeo covers his mouth with a hand, “I didn’t mean to do that, either.”

“Anyway,” Kirito shoves his finger against Eugeo’s chest, “you need to recognize your worth.”

“Would that make you happy?” Eugeo laughs into his hand. 

Kirito nods, “It would make me very happy.” 

“Then, for your sake, I’ll admit that I’m just a little bit cute.” 

“Good.” Kirito smiles, withdrawing his finger. Though it’s through force, Eugeo’s managed to express some self-esteem, and that is what Kirito wants for him the most.

Lunch carries on quietly, interspersed with short exchanges. They have Alice’s cupcake for dessert. The frosting is sweet but not sickly so, the cake is moist and faintly bitter. In typical Alice fashion, it’s fantastic. Guilt flares up in Kirito—maybe he should’ve put more effort in his gift for Eugeo, but it’s too late now. Lunch concludes, class resumes, and Kirito is back to clicking out graphite.

He’s thinking about that letter again. 

The worst part is not knowing who it’s from. If he knew, he could properly evaluate his chances, but as it is all he can do is wait. What if Eugeo accepts his mysterious admirer? If that happens, then Kirito just has to be okay with that. He wants Eugeo to be happy. If not with him, then with someone else. He has to be okay with bearing witness to sweet words and looks of love that are not meant for him. He has to be okay with being second best, with being the best man but not the groom at the wedding. While missing a silver band on his ring finger, Kirito would toast to the newly weds’ happiness and then drink until his jealousy is reduced to a numb throb in his chest.

Kirito rubs at his eyes. He shouldn’t be making himself cry in class.

The clock over the blackboard ticks. The second hand flicks forward, the minute hand follows, and at three, classes are over. 

“I’ll meet you at practice,” Eugeo waves at Kirito, slipping his bag over his shoulder. 

“Okay.” Kirito walks to practice alone. 

Right now, Eugeo is being confessed to by someone in some part of the school. 

Kirito gets where he needs to be whenever. He thinks he changes into uniform, and he probably gets through warm ups. He’s pitching, batting, running, when did Eugeo get here, the coach says that this is a sports team and not a social circle which shuts up the rest of the team about chocolates, Kirito still has those brownies in his school bag, sweat drips and blood pounds.

The sun is setting when he and Eugeo head home. Orange strikes against a cold blue sky, catches on the water in the riverbank, hits Eugeo’s hair in highlights of fire. They’re walking side-by-side at an easy pace, slow enough to give their legs respite from their recent use. Puffs of condensation decorate their speech, coiling in the crisp winter air. 

“It was Tieze,” Eugeo turns to look at Kirito, green eyes grey in the light, “the red-haired underclassman in volleyball.” 

“What,” Kirito blinks. “why are you talking about her?” The air in his throat is thick to swallow. 

“She was the one who wrote the letter.” Eugeo’s eyes are on the riverbank now.

Kirito’s heart pangs. “...what did you say to her?” 

“I, um,” Eugeo exhales, “I rejected her.” 

Kirito shouldn’t be happy about that, “You don’t like her back, huh?” 

“Yeah. It would be cruel to accept when I just...when I can’t reciprocate.” 

“Yeah.”

Silence.

Kirito unzips his bag and retrieves his brownies. He turns to face Eugeo, who holds a gift in purple wrapping paper, tied up with a black bow. 

“Ah,” Eugeo’s eyes widen. 

“You’re kidding me,” Kirito feels a smile twitch at the corner of his lips, “do you have a confession to make too?” 

Eugeo nods, “Do you want to go first?”

“Wouldn’t it be more exciting if we both went at the same time?” 

“That sounds chaotic.”

“Perfect.” Kirito breathes in, “On the count of three. One, two, 

“three.”

_ “Kirito—” “Eugeo—” _

_ “I love you!” _

The confession chocolates are discarded to the ground as both of them lock arms, trying to choke the other. 

“Since when?!” Kirito screams, blush a fever on his skin.

Eugeo shares in the same condition, “Since middle school!” 

“Me too, idiot!” Kirito punches Eugeo in the face. 

Eugeo throws them to the ground and rolling down the grassy slope into the river, frigid water sloshing around them, “Did neither of us ever notice?!” Straddling Kirito, he punches back.

Kirito throws Eugeo off and slams him by the shoulders into the river, “We wasted so much time! Do you know how many dates we could’ve gone on if we just confessed earlier? Assuming we could’ve gone on one date every other week, which is two dates per month,” Eugeo shoves himself against Kirito and forces him against the gravel by boxing him in with his arms, “we could’ve gone on at least one-hundred twenty dates by now!”

_ “Kirito!”  _ Eugeo screams, water dripping off his bangs.

_ “What?”  _ Kirito screams back. 

“Want to be my boyfriend?” Eugeo’s eyes are bright with reflections of spring.  

“Of course I do, idiot.” Kirito sneezes. 

Eugeo sneezes, too. “I’m glad.” He smiles.

Kirito reaches up to kiss him. 

Eugeo lowers himself down to kiss back.

 

* * *

 

Kirito checks his temperature. Fever of a hundred. 

His phone buzzes. 

_ Can’t go to school today. Caught a cold. _

Him too, huh?

Kirito laughs.

 


	2. hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is my responsibility to bring more porn to this pairing

Eugeo has too many brothers, and Kirito has none, so they decided to do this at Kirito’s house. 

Kirito looks up as Eugeo enters the room. 

“Did you…” Kirito curls his fingers into the sheets, “...you know.”

“Yeah.” Eugeo walks over to Kirito and moves to straddle him, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“How did it feel?” 

“Weird.” Eugeo laughs. 

“No kidding.” Kirito cradles the side of Eugeo’s face, “Are you sure you want this?”

“I want whatever you want.” Eugeo leans into his hand, kissing his palm.

Kirito sighs, “I’m not about vague answers, Eugeo. Yes or no?” 

“Yes.” Eugeo looks at Kirito. His bangs fall over half-lidded eyes. 

“And you’re not saying this just because you think it would make me happy?” Kirito frowns. 

“To be honest, I would say a lot of things just to make you happy, but I’m not exactly keen on getting impaled for your sake only.” Eugeo snorts.

“Using the word ‘impale’ is a bit…” Kirito laughs, “...well, that is what it is pretty much.” He moves his hand to Eugeo’s neck, slipping it down past his chest, onto his hip. 

Eugeo wraps his arms around Kirito’s shoulders, “I can reword it if it would make you happier.” 

“What would you call it, then?” Kirito leans in and kisses Eugeo’s neck, tasting warmth. 

Eugeo shivers, “Getting stabbed.” 

“Now it just sounds like I’m killing you.” He bites with no pressure. He can’t leave marks—the collar of the school uniform is low, sits right above the junction between neck and shoulder. 

Eugeo shifts his hips, “You  _ are _ killing me,” he breathes, “everyday, little by little, a piece of me dies because it’s so happy to be loved by you.” 

“You’re killing  _ me _ with how cheesy that was.” Kirito withdraws and presses their foreheads together, smiling, “Very cute, Eugeo.” 

“Glad to be of service.” He closes up the space between their lips, pushing a hand through Kirito’s hair. 

They both aren’t sure what’s a good kiss or not, but what they’re doing now feels nice, so it’s good enough for them. Kirito sucks at Eugeo’s top lip, soft and sweet, chapstick on his tongue. He moves against him and Eugeo moves back, warmth is given and warmth is taken, push and pull, lips on lips. 

Eugeo resettles in his lap and grinds down, rolling into him, friction sparking heat. Kirito moves Eugeo over onto his back and swallows down the gasp that follows. He tastes mint. His hips rock forward and it breaks their kiss, his head drops into the space above the crook of Eugeo’s shoulder, and he sets pace to a burning steady. 

Eugeo pushes his hands onto his shoulder blades and holds him close. Vocalizations, small sounds that catch on Eugeo’s breath, are said into the space right next to Kirito’s ear. Fabric rubbing against fabric is good enough until it’s not, and from then on it’s faster, harder, louder. Eugeo struggles to articulate complete noises and is restrained to a staccato as Kirito speeds up. 

Kirito wants to stop, but immediate gratification demands satisfaction. 

“Ki–” Eugeo manages, “Kirito, can you please stop–”

_ Stop. _ At Eugeo’s behest, Kirito stills. “I-I’m sorry, are you okay Eugeo?” He was only thinking of himself. Kirito lifts his head and looks down, guilt stringing him taut.

Eugeo shoves his hands down and fights with the button of his jeans, jabbing it through its hole with his thumb. He unzips his pants and kicks them off along with his underwear, then stares up at Kirito, “Where is the lube.” 

Whiplash hits Kirito. “O...on the desk.”

“Move.” 

Kirito gets off of Eugeo, who goes over to his desk and comes back with a tube of lube and a condom square. He tosses the condom at Kirito and climbs back onto the bed, squirting lube onto his palm, slicking up his fingers, reaching around to sit back on one. 

“E-eugeo, wait, doesn’t that hurt?” Kirito puts a hand on his shoulder, “You shouldn’t do that so fast..?” 

“It doesn’t hurt, and I wouldn’t care if it did.” Eugeo pushes a second finger in, eyebrows furrowing, “What are you doing? Unzip your pants already.” 

Kirito looks down at the condom in his lap. Oh. His hand slips away from Eugeo and he works his zipper open and moves himself out of his briefs. He rips opens the square and rolls on the condom. Reaching over to collect the lube Eugeo threw across the bed, he empties an amount out onto his hand and slicks himself. Finished with his preparations, he looks at Eugeo again. 

Eugeo is braced against the bed, head buried into an arm, with three fingers easing him open. 

“...are you okay?” Kirito is worried. Eugeo usually isn’t this forceful.

“Jus’, jus’ a sec,” Eugeo sits up and draws out from himself, exhaling, “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? That...maybe that was a little quick?” Kirito watches as Eugeo lies down onto a pillow, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Kirito,” Eugeo lowers his eyes onto Kirito’s, “I’m fine. Hurry up already.”

“With what?” Kirito blinks. He’s already prepared?

Eugeo sits up and fists the collar of Kirito’s shirt, yanking him forward,  _ “Fuck me.”  _ Kirito sees summer in his eyes.

“Oh.” Okay.

Eugeo falls back onto the bed and Kirito positions himself between his legs. Kirito holds him by the hips as he enters, grips harder as he pushes deeper, white-knuckled by the time he’s fully in. He pauses, more for himself than for Eugeo. It’s a lot to handle at once. His thoughts are on the precipice of devolving into white static, heat occupying most of his concentration. 

Eugeo has an arm over his eyes and a hand pressed into his lower abdomen. “I can...I can  _ feel _ you.”

“Does it feel alright?” Sweat sticks to Kirito’s neck. Even with those demands from earlier, he might’ve still hurt him. 

“It feels really good,” Eugeo breathes, “Kirito, please.” 

He nods, “How fast do you want me?”

“Could you just,” Eugeo’s arm falls away from his face and returns to his side. He looks up at Kirito, “mess me up.”

Eugeo’s asking for it. “Fine,” since he’s being so needy, “fine, I  _ will.”  _

He moves in deeper so that Eugeo can  _ really _ feel him before he’s out and in again, hips snapping forward into hips, hands keeping Eugeo in place so he can hit deeper. But this isn’t enough for Eugeo. He wants to be messed up, and Kirito would hate to disappoint. He pushes faster, punching into a rhythm that leaves them both breathless. 

Eugeo has a hand fisted in the sheets, the other clamped over his mouth as he vocalizes into his palm. Cut off moans fill up the space between his lips and his hand and Kirito wishes he could hear them in full, but the house isn’t empty. Kirito looks down and sees Eugeo steadily leaking precum onto his himself, a stain gathering on his shirt. Cute.

Eugeo opens his eyes to blink away tears. He would be looking at Kirito if his eyes weren’t unfocused. “Kirito,” Eugeo slurs, “faster.” He tightens around him, and Kirito sucks in a breath.

Faster it is. Kirito hits enough speed to knock the hand off of Eugeo’s mouth and it earns him his name, left just shy of unrecognizable after passing through Eugeo’s lips. Now without the hand covering it, Kirito gets to see all the pretty mess of Eugeo’s face. Eugeo hiccups on his breath, cut short by Kirito, and has given up trying to clear his eyes, instead letting tears gather until they roll down the side of his face.

Kirito pounds out the pace until he gets close, to which he’s even faster. Eugeo clamps onto Kirito and Kirito is about to lose it, “I feel like,” Eugeo arches, “feel like I’m gonna—”

Eugeo chokes on a moan, tensing as he cums. Fingers buried into Eugeo’s hips, Kirito follows. His thoughts are blank for a passing flash before they settle back in. Drawing in a full breath, he relaxes his grip and wonders if he bruised. He doesn’t want Eugeo to have to wake up in the morning to fingerprints where they shouldn’t be. Kirito removes his hand and—oh no. 

“S’fine,” Eugeo holds his arms up, “come over here.”

“Don’t you want me to get out of you first?” Kirito should be wondering how Eugeo managed to understand what he was worried about with one sound, but then again, they’ve known each other forever.

“No,” Eugeo laughs, “actually, truth is, I could go again.”

Kirito lies down into Eugeo’s arms, “You’re going to have to give me a few minutes, then.”

“You’re not obligated to…” Eugeo drifts off, then makes a gurgling noise, “...the way I acted just now. I just realized how…”

“It was hot, don’t worry.” Kirito kisses Eugeo’s cheek. 

Eugeo puts a hand on his face, “That isn’t the point, the point is that I didn’t...even  _ I _ didn’t see that coming so, I have no idea how…”

“Eugeo.” 

“Yeah?”

“Seriously, don’t worry about it.” Kirito snorts, “Sexy Eugeo isn’t going to change how I feel about you.”

_ “Sexy Eugeo,” _ he laughs, “you make me sound like an entirely different person.”

“Yeah, I’m cheating on Cute Eugeo with Sexy Eugeo. When you get one Eugeo, you get both. It’s a two for one deal I highly recommend.” 

Eugeo punches Kirito in the back, “You’re so stupid.” 

“Just a little.” 

After a while, they go again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch these vibes at @loveandfever on twitter


End file.
